The Right Kind Of Wrong
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Rogue–Remy Summary: Rogue and Remy are very happy in their relationship, even though they have to keep it secret. But what happens when the others start to suspect them? Will they be allowed to stay together? Or will they be forced apart?


**The Right Kind Of Wrong**

* * *

_Lyrics from 'Right Kind Of Wrong' by LeeAnn Rimes_

**French**  
Ami – Friend  
Amour – Love  
Belle – Beautiful   
Chere – Dear   
Cherie – Beloved/Darling  
Oui – Yes

* * *

_I know all about, yeah, 'bout your reputation.  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation.  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless   
every time that I'm where you are._

* * *

Rogue smiled as she woke up. A rose with a note lay on her nightstand. This meant that they'd be going on a date tonight. With all the kids always around, hiding their secret relationship was hard, but Gambit's…unique…talents helped them out quite a bit.

Opening up the folded piece of paper, she read:

_Ma Belle,_

_You look so beautiful when you sleep. Like a little angel. _

_Speaking of angels – Warren's going to watch us this weekend. The Professor and 'Ro are heading to a conference in Maine. Logan's going away too. I don't know where, probably Canada. Said he wants to 'go someplace where there ain't no teenagers within a hundred miles.'_

_Since 'Angel' will be our only watcher, Gambit thought to take you someplace special. I can go where I please at night, so no one will wonder where I am. You could tell everyone you're sleeping over at Risty's house._

_Of course, only if you want to, ma chere._

_I await your answer with baited breath. Leave it in the usual place._

_Au revoir, ma amour,_

_Remy_

"Yes!" she hissed out softly, careful not to wake Kitty. She and Remy had been seeing each other for almost eight months, and she thought he was never going to make a move. She had control now; it was a bit spotty in battle situations, but so far she'd never lost control during one of their heated make-out sessions.

_Probably because Ah have no control then,_ she thought, chortling silently. She wished she could tell someone – anyone! – about how it felt to be in love. But she couldn't.

Oh, she knew what everyone said. Remy had a reputation. Not for being a bad guy. For being a rake. Rumor around the mansion was that he had a different girl every week.

Not that anyone had ever met these mythical women, of course. They just assumed that because he liked to flirt, he must follow up on it. Never mind the fact that Kurt did the same thing, and he was extremely devoted to Kitty…

_Besides, he's been with me most nights. Just 'cause no one evah sees who Remy dates, they think Remy's out tomcattin' around,_ Rogue thought ruefully. She knew why they were keeping their romance a secret – the Professor and Logan would not approve.

The Acolytes, once they realized that Xavier's was a better way, had left Magneto's service just like the Brotherhood did. The Brotherhood hadn't joined up – they liked living on their own – but the Acolytes did.

It probably had something to do with the fact that the Acolytes were older, and were treated as such. And they had positions of authority around the mansion, like Ororo, Logan, and Warren.

The fact that she was thinking about sleeping with one of her 'teachers' would be a problem for them.

Which was why they hid their relationship from everyone. Remy left her notes during the night, his past as a thief coming in handy for non-appropriation purposes. Rogue left her notes inside the bag of chicory coffee beans in the pantry. No one else drank chicory coffee but Remy.

Rogue smiled as she thought about how fond of the taste she'd grown after tasting it on his lips so often.

True, she wished she could tell people about how happy she was. But she could wait. It was less than a year until graduation, after all.

* * *

Covertly looking around to make sure no one was looking her way, Rogue reached into the pantry, and, grabbing Remy's chicory coffee beans, she stuffed her note inside. She quickly picked up her box of Froot Loops before anyone could notice what she'd done, and went to sit at the table for breakfast.

Spying a free chair next to Logan, far away from the roughhousing Bobby and Kurt, she plunked herself down and reached across the table for the milk.

Logan grunted as she snitched a piece of bacon off his plate. "Mornin', Stripes," he said pointedly.

She grinned cheekily. "Mornin', Logan. Can Ah have a piece 'a your bacon?" She fluttered her eyelashes mock-coyly at him.

He chuckled and nodded resignedly. "Sure, kid."

Turning away from the older man, Rogue saw Gambit walk in. Her breath left her in a rush at the sight of him – he'd obviously just gotten out of the shower after a Danger Room session. He was wearing only a pair of black track pants, a black wife-beater shirt, and was barefoot.

_He looks so handsome,_ she thought, carefully peeking from the corner of her eye to check that Logan hadn't noticed her sudden preoccupation. He hadn't; Bobby and Kurt's mock-fight had spread close to their end of the table and he was reading them the riot act for freezing his food.

She wished she could just go and sit next to him, but if she did, she knew she'd end up giving the game away. Every time she got near him her untouchable Goth girl façade just fell away. She only used it as a front to keep people from getting too because of her skin, and now, even though she had control, so many people were used to her old look that she couldn't give it up.

Besides, she kind of liked it.

Only problem was, with Gambit she wasn't the untouchable Goth girl. She wasn't even Rogue; she was Marie.

Marie was who she was before she came to Bayville. Marie was who she was before her powers came out. Marie was who she was before she became Rogue.

Rogue was the name of her Goth girl pretense. Marie…Marie was the one who loved Gambit. Marie was the one who wore bright colors, who listened to something other than death metal, and had fun.

One of the big reasons she wanted to be able to tell everyone about her and Gambit was so she could let everyone know the real her. But she was also perversely glad she couldn't tell – because she was scared to let everyone see the real her.

So it was a good thing she had an excuse not to.

Sighing inaudibly, she poured some milk over her cereal and began to crunch her way through her breakfast, watching Gambit from the periphery of her vision. Thank God she had two free periods this semester; she couldn't wait till after school to be with him.

* * *

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door.  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore.  
Oh, I know, I should go.  
But I need your touch just too damn much.  
Lovin' you, that isn't really something I should do.  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you.  
Well, I should try to be strong.  
But baby, you're the right kind of wrong._

* * *

"Rogue!"

She looked up from her locker, startled, and saw him peering down at her from the air grate in the ceiling.

"Gambit!" she hissed out, taking a quick look around the mostly deserted hallway to make sure no one had seen him. "What if someone sees ya?" She glanced around furtively and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that everyone had left, trying to get to class before the late bell rang, no doubt.

Remy just grinned and flipped himself over till he was hanging by his hands from the grate, before dropping to the floor in a crouch. He used his bo staff to close the grate and turned to her, his red-on-black eyes flashing.

"Ma belle," he purred, taking her hand on his. "No one saw Remy but you. And you did ask me to meet you 'ere, no?"

"No," she shot back. "I asked ya ta meet meh at school, and Ah thought you'd be outside by the bleachers lahke always."

Shaking his head, Remy said, "Ah, but cherie, did you forgot about de track team's extra practice? Dey're out dere right now."

Rogue started. "Oh. Ah don't really keep track 'a stuff lahke that."

"No problem, chere. I knew, so I came 'ere. Now, what do you t'ink about going away dis weekend?" Remy asked, looping one arm around her waist and guiding her to the exit.

Biting nervously on her lower lip, Rogue said, "Ah want ta. Remy…in your note…when ya said 'ta be alone for while'…were you askin' what Ah think ya were?"

Suddenly serious, Remy turned and looked into Rogue's eyes. "Marie," he said, using her real name, which he only did when what he was saying was important, "I would not ask you to do anything you don't want to. Dat being said – I could t'ink of nothing more wonderful in dis world dan to spend de night with you…in all ways."

Her breath catching in her throat, Rogue said softly, "Ah want that too, Remy."

* * *

_It might be a mistake.  
A mistake I'm makin'.  
But what you're givin' I am happy to be takin'.  
'Cause all that will make me feel,  
the way I feel when I'm in your arms._

* * *

At five-thirty that Friday night, she grabbed her overnight bag and headed downstairs. As she was getting her jacket from the closet, she ran into Scott.

"Hey, Rogue. Where you off to?" he asked.

"Ah'm spendin' the weekend with Risty," she said, the lie falling easily from her lips. _Guess Gambit must be rubbin' off on me more'n Ah thought,_ she thought ruefully.

His brow furrowing over his visor, Scott asked, "Does Warren know?"

Rogue shrugged. "Ah gaht permission from the Professor before he left. Ah would assume that Xavier told Wings 'bout it."

Nodding, Scott said, "Well, have a good time. I guess I'll see you at school on Monday."

Rogue nodded and said, "Sure, Scott. See ya!" before ducking out the door.

Since she and Risty normally met at the bus stop a mile from Institute, neither one having cars, no one would think it weird that she was walking tonight. She hadn't made it four blocks down the road before she heard the distinctive purr of Gambit's motorcycle coming up from behind her. Turning, she grinned as her soon-to-be lover rode up.

"Hey, baby," she greeted him happily, running up and throwing her arms around his neck.

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he said, "Hello, ma belle. You ready?"

"Yeah." She hopped onto the bike and circled her arms around his waist. He gunned the engine and took off, and she tightened her arms and hung on for the ride.

* * *

She lay there, in the afterglow – _Or should that be aftermath?_ she thought hazily, remembering how tender, yet fierce, Remy had been in his passionate assault – just soaking up the feelings.

She and Remy had finally made love. And it was fantastic!

They'd gotten to the hotel – actually, it was a quaint little bed and breakfast in Greenwich Village – and had had dinner delivered by room service. The strawberries and cream for dessert had ended up being used as foreplay, and since she had gotten the Depo-Provera shot, they didn't even had to break apart for a condom, staying wrapped around each other for the next hour and half of their slow-building lovemaking.

This wasn't the first time they'd touched each other like they had, but they'd only gone so far before, always stopping before they could cross that threshold. They hadn't even been naked together but a few times. But they did know what made each other feel good, and even though the final act itself wasn't perfect, on the whole, it was a wondrous experience, and she wouldn't have changed a thing.

Remy, contrary to popular Harlequin belief, had not just fallen asleep afterwards. He'd held her in his arms, and they'd talked about what to do now – they both wanted to do this as much and as often as possible, but it would be difficult. She'd suggested using one of the empty classrooms during her free period at school, but Remy felt it would be too risky.

"And besides," he'd said. "Ma belle deserves better dan to be made love to in a supply closet."

She'd giggled then, but was touched at his thoughtfulness. Most guys she knew wouldn't care where they had sex as long as they got some. And truthfully, at this stage in their relationship, neither did she.

So it was probably a good thing that they couldn't get together like this too often. Taking it slow – well, semi-slow, since they were planning to spend the rest of the weekend in bed – would help them to keep their relationship strong.

But it really felt good. When Remy was inside her – she couldn't remember ever feeling like that, except when she was in his arms. Safe, warm, completely and utterly happy.

She just hoped that when their relationship got out, as she knew it would, that everyone would understand.

* * *

_They say you're somethin' I should do without.  
They don't know what goes on when the lights go out.  
There's no way to explain:  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain.  
Lovin' you, that isn't really something I should do.  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you.  
Well, I should try to be strong.  
But baby, you're the right kind of wrong.  
Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong._

* * *

Two weeks later, things started to unravel. Kitty, the perpetual 'not a morning person' got up early for once. Rogue was wakened by her roommate asking, "Rogue, what's on your pillow?"

Rising muzzily from the depths of sleep, Rogue realized that her roommate was asking about one of Remy's notes. Since she was almost always the first one up, she hadn't worried about Kitty finding out.

Thinking quickly, she said, "Notes from history class. Ah was goin' over 'em for the test tomorrah and must not've put 'em all away before Ah went ta bed."

She nodded, but there was a suspicious gleam in her eyes – Remy's notes were always written on powder blue paper, and folded in half. Not like Rogue's study notes, which were written on notebook paper.

Picking up the note in question, Rogue said, "Speakin' 'a school – don't we have a Danger Room session this mornin'?"

Kitty grimaced, note forgotten in the displeasure of one of Logan's famous 'Killer Morning Training Sessions'. "Yeah. And we have, like, fifteen minutes before we have to be down there. You'd better get a move on."

"Okay. See you down there, Kit." Rogue rose from the bed and headed to her closet to grab her uniform.

Kitty nodded before running off through the door.

* * *

Three days later, Logan caught them talking – thankfully **just** talking – in the garden.

"Evenin', Stripes, Gumbo," he greeted them, but Rogue saw his nostrils flare. She knew he could smell out people's feelings, and since lust was a feeling, he probably could tell that they had it bad for each other.

But would he realize that it was reciprocated?

And, more importantly, would he tell anyone?

"Good evening, Monsieur Logan," Remy said pleasantly, but Rogue could see a flare of concern in his eyes.

Logan just contemplated them both for a moment before saying, "Dinner's in about ten minutes, you should get inside."

Rogue nodded. "Right away." She grabbed Remy's hand and pulled him away before Logan could pull her aside to ask questions.

"Do you t'ink 'e knows?" Remy whispered once they were far enough away that even the Wolverine's enhanced hearing couldn't pick up their words.

"Nothing conclusive," she hissed back. "He could probably smell the lust in the air, but might not've known whether it was just you wanting me or me wanting you. He wouldn't know if it was mutual or not."

"You t'ink so?" he asked hopefully.

Her shoulders slumping, she sighed in defeat. "No," she admitted. "But he doesn't know fah sure, and won't go ta Xavier before he does."

Remy nodded and said, "We might 'ave to curtail our evening excursions. And a friend of mine lives near 'ere; Remy could maybe ask her to pretend she's more dan dat? Dat might throw suspicion off?" he offered hesitantly.

Rogue thought for a few minutes before saying, "We probably should not meet out here anymore – and if you really think seeing you with someone else would work…?" She didn't really want Gambit to pretend to date someone else, but if it would throw Logan off the scent, she'd go along with it.

Remy grimaced. "Non. It wouldn't. Dat would just make Monsieur Logan t'ink Remy was cheating on you, and den when 'e knew we were together, 'e'd be furious wit' me."

"True." Rogue frowned, unable to come up with any other plan of action. Finally, she said, "We should get inside fah dinner. We'll wait a few weeks, and then see if things have died down."

Nodding, Remy said, "After you, ma belle," and let her precede him in the door.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

****

**

* * *

**

****

Remy peeked over the edge of the balcony and, seeing that the coast was clear and Kitty was nowhere in sight, swung himself over the railing to land on silent cat's feet. He pushed through the French doors and sat down beside Rogue on her bed.

"Hey," she said subduedly.

Gambit's forehead creased in a frown. "What's wrong, amour?"

Rogue sighed and flopped over onto her back, her short green shirt riding up on her stomach. "They've started ta suspect us, Rem."

One russet eyebrow rose, but other than that Gambit gave no reaction. "Who? Monsieur Logan don't know anythin' for sure."

"Kitty's suspicious 'a your notes – she's been given meh these looks evah since she found the first one. And I saw the Professor talkin' ta Logan the othah day aftah dinner – Ah think he's gonna start a little mental eavesdropping soon," she grumbled.

Remy sighed and flopped back next to her. "Mebbe we should tell dem, Marie," he said hesitantly.

She shook her head. "They'd split us up. It's only four months 'till graduation; we might be able ta hide from them until then."

"Are you sure?"

Closing her eyes and scrubbing her hands over her face, Rogue said, in a muffled voice, "No. But Ah don't wanna be separated from ya, Rem. Even if…"

"Even if what, chere?" Remy coaxed.

She gave him a regretful look and said, "Even if we have ta keep hidin'. It hurts…keeping it a secret. Lahke we're somethin' ta be ashamed of. But not bein' with ya would hurt more."

Wrapping one arm around her slim shoulders, Gambit pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her head. "It'll be okay, mon amour, you'll see."

He only hoped his words weren't proven false.

* * *

_I should try to run, but I just can't seem to.  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to.  
Can't do without what you do to me,   
I don't care if I'm in too deep, yeah…_

* * *

"It didn't work," Rogue said morosely, anxiously twirling a lock of hair around one gloved finger. "Now Scott's givin' meh the eye in Danger Room sessions when we work tagether, and Kitty's been followin' meh at school. Ah felt the Prof try and probe meh this mornin' and had ta sing along ta Britney Spears on the radio so he wouldn't get anything off meh."

His eyes going comically wide, Remy said, mock-incredulously, "You sang along to Britney Spears, chere?"

Rogue glared at him grumpily. "It was her new single 'Toxic'," she defended herself. "It's actually not that bad; at least it's not all sugary sweet and stuff. But that's not the point; what are we gonna do, Rem?"

Sighing, Remy leaned back against a tree, and said, "I don't know, Marie, I jus' don't know."

They were both silent for a few minutes, Rogue chewing on her lip in thought, Gambit shuffling his cards out of nervousness.

Finally Remy said, regret in his voice, "Mebbe we should stop meetin' at all on the Institute grounds."

Rogue heaved a sigh and reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, maybe we should. Ah don't want ta, but if we lie really low for a month or so, maybe this whole thing'll die down." She looked not only resigned, but also crestfallen.

"Somethin's botherin' you other dan dis, eh, Marie?" Remy guessed shrewdly.

She nodded jerkily, before giving him an anxious look. "It's just…it feels lahke we're runnin' away from our problems. Ah know we were tryin' ta keep things quiet until aftah graduation so's they won't split us up…but what happens aftah graduation, Rem?"

That brought him up short. "Ah…well, de Prof has asked me ta stay here and keep on doin' what I been doin'. Far as I know, he's offered de same ta all de graduatin' seniors, unless dey want ta go ta college or somptin'. What do you want ta do, chere?"

She snorted and shook her head. "Meh? Go ta college? That takes money, Rem. And besides, Ah don't really have any idea what I'd study."

"So we stay here, den," Remy said, obviously not understanding the problem.

Rogue sighed and took his head in her hands. "Remy, if the Prof fahnds out we've been tagather for so long, what makes ya think those jobs will still be on offah?"

Remy gulped. "Oh."

* * *

_I know all about, yeah, 'bout your reputation.  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation.  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless   
every time that I'm where you are._

* * *

They tried, they really did. For five weeks, they didn't meet on the Institute grounds, and almost never at school. If their relationship hadn't been as strong as it was, they might have broken up over their self-enforced separation. As it was, it only brought them closer together, as they saw how much trouble the other took to bridge the gap.

Remy took to leaving his notes in her locker at school, along with little gifts of her favorite candy (Sweet Tarts) and funny cartoons he's clipped from the newspaper. Rogue started fixing Gambit's favorite foods on nights when it was her turn to fix dinner. The little things they did for each other proved just how much they really cared.

But alas, all good things must come to an end. Less than two months till graduation, the Professor called them both to his office. Logan, Ororo, and Warren were also there, as well as Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt.

"What's this all about, Prof?" Rogue asked, thinking, _As if I didn't know._

Professor Xavier rolled forward to meet them and said, measuring every word, "Rogue…Gambit…it has come to my attention that the two of you have…embarked on a relationship."

Rogue and Gambit exchanged looks. No need to hide now, apparently.

Gambit shrugged and nodded. Outwardly he was nonchalant; inwardly he was calculating the odds on how bad this could be. "Oui, Professor, we 'ave. But dat's old news; why you askin' 'bout it now?"

"Old news?" Kitty burst out. "But I thought you'd only been together for, like, a couple of months?"

Inwardly Rogue was shaking in her boots, but her voice remained calm, cool, and collected as she said, "Whatevah gave ya that idea? Remy and Ah have been seein' each othah foh almost a year now."

Everyone appeared startled at that announcement.

"You gotta be kiddin', Stripes," Logan said. "Gumbo's been goin' out with a different woman every week since he got here."

"No," Remy stated forcefully, offense clear in his expression. "Remy been goin' out wi't **Rogue** every week since 'e got 'ere."

"Yeah, right," Scott scoffed. "Everyone knows about your reputation, Gambit; you might as well admit it and save yourself the trouble of lying."

"He's not lying," Rogue said heatedly, moving closer to her boyfriend. "Ah don't know why ya'll are so all-fired sure he's gonna hurt meh; it's not lahke any 'a ya have tried to get ta know 'im or anythin'."

"Gambit doesn't really spend a lot of time with the rest of us," Jean put in delicately. "He's out and about more than not."

"What you mean, Jean?" Gambit said, a frown creasing his forehead. "I spend lots 'a time wit' de kids 'round 'ere. Who you t'ink taught Rahne how ta use a staff, or plays video games with Jamie? Jubilee, Bobby and Amara come talk to meh sometimes when dey 'ave problems. I tried spendin' time wit' the rest 'a ya when I first got 'ere. I offered to help Evan wit' 'is French 'omework, and 'e say no. I offered to 'elp Scott fix his car, and 'e say no. I offered to 'elp you decide what college you wanna go ta, but you turn Remy down too. Ain't almost none of de older students who wanna 'ang out wit' meh, and Remy fine wit' dat, so 'e quit tryin'." He wrapped one arm around Rogue and pulled her close.

They were all silent for a moment, digesting Gambit's words.

"I just don't understand 'ow we could 'ave missed it," Kurt said. "I mean, none of us noticed until a few months ago zat you two were spending so much time togezzer."

Rogue shrugged, leaning back farther into Remy's arms. "Most 'a ya only see what's right in front of ya," she said sadly, no trace of reproach in her voice. "Ya never try and look deeper. The loners 'round here: meh, Remy, Logan, Tabby…most 'a ya just look right past us 'cause we stay in the background. And ya'll just decide on what we are without tryin' ta find out who we are."

"This is all well and good, but what are we going to do about you and Gambit, Rogue?" Scott demanded, though he looked rather shaken at the all the revelations.

Feeling an icy fear grip her heart, Rogue still managed to keep her apprehension hidden as she said, "Whay ya gotta do anythin'? Ah'm almost eighteen, an' seventeen's the legal age in New York. It's not lahke there's any law against us bein' tagether."

* * *

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore.  
Oh, I know, I should go;  
but I need your touch just too damn much.  
Lovin' you, yeah, isn't really something I should do.  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you.  
Well I should try to be strong.  
But, baby, you're the right kind of wrong.  
Baby, you're the right kind of wrong.  
Baby, you're the right kind of wrong.  
Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong._

* * *

The Professor, who, after his first question, had until then been content to just listen to the ensuing conversations, finally spoke up. "Rogue," he said gently. "We are all worried that perhaps your…relationship…with Mister LeBeau was not begun under the best of circumstances."

She gave him a shrewd look and said bluntly, "Ya mean ya were worried that he took advantage of meh and seduced meh, don't ya, Prof?"

Bowing his head, Xavier confirmed, "Yes, that is what we were worried about. Do you have anything to say about that, Gambit?"

Gambit glared at Xavier, but only said, "Remy don't need to manipulate people inta likin' 'im. If you honestly t'ink I could do somptin' like dat, den you obviously don't know me very well."

"This conversation is getting us nowhere," Logan growled. "Gumbo's never gonna admit to doin' anything wrong, Charles."

"Well, then, why don't you just, like, look into his mind?" Kitty piped up.

Raising one eyebrow, Xavier admitted, "I cannot. Not without Gambit's permission. His biokinetic powers are not the only ones he has; he also has a low-level empathy power, and very strong psychic shields. It would take much time to break through them, and no matter how careful I was, it would damage his mind."

"So without his consent, you can't get inta his head?" Rogue asked doubtfully. _The Prof might just be sayin' that so we let our guard down,_ she thought cynically.

"No."

Gambit looked into Rogue's eyes for several long moments, before turning to each of the other occupants in the room and looking at each of them for a fraction of time. When his gaze finally landed on the Professor, he said, "Do it, Prof. If de only way to convince ya dat I really do care about mon chere, den I'll let ya in."

Rogue's eyes widened and tears pricked her eyelids. "Remy, Ah…are you sure?"

Taking her hand, he placed a kiss on the back. "Ah, Marie," he said, softly so they would not be overheard. "If de price of stayin' wit' you be lettin' Xavier mind-walk t'rough mah thoughts, so be it." He gave her a roguish smirk and joked, "I'll try and make sure 'e don't see anythin' X-rated, non?"

She laughed through her tears at his joke, before sniffing and nodding, a wobbly smile on her face. "All right, Rem. Be careful," she admonished him, kissing his cheek.

Turning back to the group, Gambit faced the Professor and said, "Do it."

Nodding once in acknowledgement, Xavier placed his hands on his forehead and stepped into Remy LeBeau's mind.

* * *

An hour later, the Professor fell back in his chair, exhausted. The students and teachers had long since left the room, save for Logan and Rogue. The former was keeping an eye on the proceedings, and the latter was keeping an eye on her lover.

Yes, lover. Despite Remy's attempt to keep the Professor from his more 'intimate' memories, some had still come through, though to preserve Gambit's privacy, and his own sense of modesty, he'd focused in on the emotions Gambit had experienced, rather than the actually images of his memories.

Charles Xavier was completely and utterly shaken by what he had found. Gambit truly was in love with Rogue…or, rather, Marie. In her three years at the school, no one had managed to gain Rogue's trust enough to get her to reveal her real name, yet after only two months of dating, she had told Gambit.

It was a humbling feeling, knowing that he had so misjudged the young man kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"You okay, Rem?" Rogue asked softly, and her voice brought Xavier out of his thoughts.

"Oui, ma belle, jus' a little worn out," Gambit said, smiling tiredly. His sharp gaze moved to the professor and he asked, "Well, Prof? What's de verdict, mon ami?"

Logan straightened up and leaned forward, also waiting for the telepath's pronouncement.

The Professor sat up straight and, giving the two teenagers an apologetic smile, he said, "Your feelings for Rogue are true, Mr. LeBeau. I am…sorry that I, and the rest of the school thought otherwise."

Remy shrugged nonchalantly. "Not like I didn't know ever'body t'ought that already, Prof. I'm used ta it."

"You shouldn't have to be," the telepath said softly. He sighed and continued, "I am sorry to have so misjudged you, Gambit. I fear my worry over Rogue's safety blinded me to any possible alternatives to my first thought."

Rogue shrugged uncomfortably. "Ah understand, Professor. But what have ya decided ta do about meh and Remy?" she asked anxiously.

Gambit's head swiveled towards the professor, a questioning expression on his face. "Yeah, Prof, what's your decision?"

Xavier smiled slightly and said, "Since Rogue is of a legal age, and your relationship has hindered neither her grades or your work here…I can honestly think of no reason why I should separate the two of you as long as this show of maturity continues."

Rogue let out her breath in a whoosh air, and, seeming to deflate as the tension left her body, she leaned back into Remy's arms. Gambit, for his part, just gave a small smile of relief and pulled her close.

Nodding once, the Professor said, "I'll leave you two alone now, to talk. Logan, why don't you come with me? We have…much to discuss." He wheeled himself out of the room.

Logan grunted in recognition and started to follow the Professor out. He paused in the doorway, and, looking Gambit straight in the eyes, growled, "You break her heart, and I'll break you, Cajun. Understand?"

A lone eyebrow raised in acknowledgment of the threat as Remy said, in a clipped voice, "Oui, mon ami."

When they were finally alone, Rogue pulled back slightly from Remy's embrace. "Well," she said softly.

Gambit nodded. "Oui."

"Are you…all right, Rem?" Rogue asked fearfully. "Ah know ya don't like people walking around in your head."

"Remy be fine, mon chere," Gambit assured her. "De Prof good at his job – he not hurt me, jus' leave me a little tired."

She smiled tremulously. "Ah'm glad. Don't know what Ah woulda done if he hurt ya." She was quiet for a moment, reflecting, before continuing, "It turned out bettah than Ah evah could've hoped, Rem."

"Yes, mon amour, it did. Remy told you we would 'ave nothin' ta worry about as long as we together, no?" he said, smiling at her engagingly.

She chuckled lightly and nodded. "Right, Rem. As long as we're tagethah."

And as Remy pulled her into a soft kiss, she knew it was true: no matter how wrong the rest of the world thought Remy was for her, she knew he was right for her. And she for him.

* * *

THE END


End file.
